


Big Guy

by ElsieMcClay



Series: Voltron Fics [10]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fever Dreams, Hunk is sick, M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 16:36:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12634941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElsieMcClay/pseuds/ElsieMcClay
Summary: Hunk is sick.





	Big Guy

**Author's Note:**

> Originally for voltronwhumpweek2017 :)

Hunk doesn’t get sick very often. He has the immune system of superman so he can take care of his friends without getting sick, which is why he can’t figure out how he got sick. In space. Without anyone else being sick. Honestly, though, how many germs can be in space at this point? It’s not even one of the exotic alien sicknesses that the team tends to catch, but it’s a basic human flu. It might be basic, but it’s making Hunk miserable. He hates being cooped up in his room without anything to do. The stir-craziness (yes, it’s been like two days, but it’s driving him crazy) is making him anxious, and he would normally do castle repairs or bake when he’s anxious, but he can’t do that because he’ll spread the germs, and he doesn’t want anyone else to get sick. 

So, here he sits, sweating his butt off but also shivering. It’s not even that bad of the flu. He’s not nauseous, and he hasn’t thrown up, but his body temperature is going haywire. He knows how to fix the castle’s temperature and his friends’ temperatures when they get sick, so why does he feel so clueless? The pounding in his head and the fuzzy feeling to accompany that pounding might have something to do with it. 

Of course, the Galra don’t care that Hunk is sick. They didn’t even ask if he was okay, they just went straight in and attacked an innocent planet. It’s honestly so rude of them, and Hunk can’t think straight, so just, like, ignore him. Yellow knows how he’s feeling, and they keep prodding at the dam Hunk put up in his mind to make sure Yellow doesn’t feel as miserable as Hunk does. The team needs Yellow (and Hunk, but he’s not really of much use when he’s only half awake). Yellow’s prodding is like a dull stick against a balloon, and it’s a little uncomfortable for both of them, but Hunk persists, and Yellow eventually gives up to focus more energy on auto-piloting and fighting for Hunk. Hunk throws feelings of gratitude over the wall he’s built around his mind. He knows they can’t form Voltron like this, but there are only a few Galra fighter pods that drifted in range of the castle, so the probability that they’ll need Voltron is quite low. 

Well, uh, that’s what they all assumed until a bigger ship warps to their location. Pidge mutters something about “cowards calling for backup”, but the words are garbled and unintelligible in Hunk’s mind. Now they might need Voltron. Hunk thinks of all the damage the fight is already doing to the already dying planet below them. It’s made mostly of icy caverns and caves, which makes it hard to grow food, and the population is dwindling. The Galra would’ve destroyed this planet without mercy, and a battle might do the exact same thing. 

Reluctantly, Hunk lowers his wall. Yellow rumbles in discomfort, but they keep flying and taking down Galra fighters. Hunk is sweating in that stifling, sticky way you do when you’re sick, and his black flight suit under his armor is sticking to his skin. The armor isn’t helping at all, either. Whose idea was it to make them wear so much? 

He hears the ion cannon before he sees it. He hears Lance screaming before he sees Blue falling out of the sky into one of the ice-lined ravines below. Hunk sits up in his bed (hitting his head off the top of the bunk in the process) before he’s truly awake. He’s panting hard and crying, the hot, salty tears falling down his chin and onto the sweat-soaked sheets that are tangled around his legs and knees. Hitting his head off the metal above his bed didn’t help the throbbing shooting across his temples, but that’s the least of his worries. 

Just a dream. It was a dream. Hunk repeats it like a mantra, but it doesn’t make him feel any better. The sound of Lance screaming is still fresh in his mind, and Hunk knows he has to find Lance. 

Hunk staggers down the hall. It must be late judging from the dimmed lights running the length of the metal hall. He hopes he isn’t making too much noise because Keith might actually murder him if this fever doesn’t kill him first. He honestly doesn’t know what sounds worse and more painful. 

Somehow, Hunk gets to Lance’s door without collapsing. Now what, though? What if it wasn’t a dream? That thought makes another wave of tears run down his face. He’s staring blankly at the door, not really focusing on anything when it opens. 

 

“–unk? Babe?” Lance’s voice echoes around Hunk head, bouncing off the confines of his skull. Hunk’s eyes snap up to look at his boyfriend, and his hand reaches out weakly to touch him. His hand, thank goodness, doesn’t just fall through Lance’s figure, and Hunk just about loses it. “Buddy?” Lance looks confused, but he pulls Hunk down to hug him. Hunk’s head falls upon the skin around Lance’s collar bones, and he gasps. “You’re on fire,” he murmurs. Hunk just groans, and he stumbles after Lance as he walks back into his room. Lance’s skin is cold, and it feels amazing. 

“You’re not dead,” Hunk sobs. Lance wipes the tears away from Hunk’s cheeks. Hunk unconsciously leans into the touch, and Lance gives him a sympathetic look. He’s had more than enough nightmares of Hunk dying. 

“I’m not dead. I’m not going anywhere, Big Guy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my tumblr--elsiemcclay!!!


End file.
